Rise of Thanatos
by RainbowMossberg
Summary: [Some parts may be inaccurate] Callyx has always wanted vengance against the Dark Hunter, Zarek, who killed his only love. After years of torment, he's offered a job from none other than the Goddess who created them in the first place.


Rise of Thanatos

Callyx bellowed in utter agony as he rocked the limp body of his dear wife, Dirce. He couldn't care less about the fight between Zarek, the Dark Hunter, and Thanatos, just as much as they cared about the Apollites. Thanatos was supposed to lead them to victory, never did Callyx think about the cost of playing a part in this. Never did he think that Dirce, the only woman he had ever loved and had sworn to protect, would die. And yet here she was, dead… Gone… There was a bright light ahead of him that he didn't pay attention to, that he didn't want to look at it. All he could focus on was the pale skin of his deceased wife and the blank gaze in her eyes that scorched his mind. She was only twenty, she still had seven years left… How could they do this to her? He could hear the patting of shoes against the stone floor and looked up to see that the other Daimons and Apollites had fled, leaving three figures in front of him. He looked back down at Dirce and wept, burying his head in her long blonde hair as the tears stung his eyes and his heart shattered. The scent of her sent memories flooding through his head. Gods, how he loved her so. She was the light in his darkness, the one who saw the sun shine in every grim situation. All he wanted now was to see her smile and hear her laugh.

He threw his head back and roared, shouting "Curse you, Zarek of Moesia! I swear by the Olympian Gods, I shall kill you!" Yanking the dagger out of Dirce that was embedded in her chest, Callyx stood and ran towards Zarek, lifting the blade high above his head. Just as he did so, Acheron, leader of the Dark Hunters, blasted Thanatos back. The body nearly hit Callyx and the force of the blast nearly knocked him onto his back. Instead, he stumbled and regained his balance, charging towards Zarek again, who appeared ready for a fight. Acheron took a step forward just as Callyx was within a slicing distance of Zarek and grabbed him. Within the blink of an eye, Acheron had him disarmed and held Callyx's back against his front, whispering into his ear. He couldn't make out what was being said and his eyesight began to blur. His head became groggy as he could feel himself slipping away. All of a sudden, his knees buckled and he felt a heavy weight that was pushing him to the ground. He tried to fight the urge to give in and sleep, but he was too weak. His eyes closed and he collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud.

Callyx awoke in a cell. The walls, ceiling and floor was made with black stone that looked as though it was dragged straight from a cave and there were steel bars placed vertically and horizontally that closed off his exit. There was nothing in there except a hole in the ground that was probably used as a toilet. He looked around in panic and confusion. This wasn't his home or where he had last been. Callyx grimaced at his cell and moved over to the bars. He hissed in pain as he made contact with it, jumping back and holding his sizzling hand. _Okay, so I can't touch it._ He moved forward again, keeping in mind that the bars were boiling hot, and peered through the square holes. _Oh the Gods, please, no…_ Everything outside was just as he'd thought it would be and worse. Rows of cells stretched for what seemed like miles in a circular pattern. Even though Callyx couldn't see anyone, he could hear their groans and screams, their mad laughter and cries for mercy. This was where Apollites and Daimons go to die, where they become insane, and he was stuck there too. Damn Apollo for cursing them to such a fate! How could he send his own children into this madness?

How had he even died? A loud scream from a few cells away echoed throughout the pit. He turned and covered his ears, wanting to block out the horrid noises. What had made Apollo so mad at them to confine them to this? He sat down against the wall and thought to himself. He couldn't remember anything that had happened before, only that Dirce was on the floor in front of him. She didn't look well either, her skin was pale and her eyes were still. Callyx remembered a sound though. Someone was talking to him, but who? What had they said? Clearly they had killed him; he just hoped that his Dirce was alright. Thumping his foot against the stone floor, he grunted at the noises that still managed to get into his head. He stood and paced the cell, his hands still tightly placed over his ears. He stopped when one voice rang out. He raised his head and uncovered his ears, his movements slow as he was sent into shock.

Dirce stood before him. She was a welcome sight and made Callyx smile until he realised where she was. His heart thumping, he moved towards Dirce "What are you doing here, my love? This mustn't be you, you're still alive." He dropped his left hand down from his ear and went to touch her. The moment he did, Dirce erupted into flames and screamed horrifically. Callyx hyperventilated in panic and fear of the sight. What if it really was her? How did that even happen? His mind was going mad, surely. Just like everyone else here, he too was becoming insane. He could still hear the agony in the voices that bounced around the hell hole he was in, no matter how much he tried to block it out. One above all caused him the most pain, the sound of Dirce's hateful voice. _"You were meant to protect me! You worthless pig! Gods forbid you ever love someone again!"_ Callyx was sickened and saddened by that, he believed it was his fault just as much as the voice did. His only hope was that he really was going insane and nothing that was said was even true or real. He sighed heavily with despair, he truly was in Tartarus for the Daimons.

After years of excruciatingly mental and physical pain, Callyx shivered and slowly crawled towards the bars where he could hear the sound of people different from the prisoners kept here. He presumed it was time to be fed and grimaced at the thought of his next meal, but instead, the rock platform used as an elevator lowered to reveal who he thought was Hades and a woman beside him. He couldn't hear them properly, but he could make out their voices. "I hope you know what you're doing here, Artemis. I try to avoid these things as much as possible."

So it was Artemis who stood beside him, how odd. "Well, Uncle, I've had my mind set on one of them for a while. I've been watching him and he'd be perfect."

"What makes him so?"

"He was there when it happened. And it was the Dark Hunter that killed his beloved."

"Then I shall leave you to your picking. You have the ability to leave when you must so don't take too long."

"Thank you, Uncle."

The sound of moving stone burned in Callyx's ears as he desperately tried to block it out. He clenched his eyes shut and rolled onto his back as he heard the sound of scraping metal that, just like the stone, irritated him as much. It wasn't until he heard a feminine voice that he opened his eyes. "Get up, Callyx. I have a job offering." He obeyed and stood and, in an attempt at being respectful, lowered his hands to his sides. The bars closed behind Artemis and made Callyx wince, but she didn't seem phased. Another scream that pierced Callyx's ears and made him attempt to block it out out of habit, but again, Artemis acted as though she hadn't heard it. Placing a hand onto his dirty forehead, her veins glowed and revived the memories he had forgotten. Everything from accepting Thanatos' request in joining his army to the point where he was grabbed by Acheron. When she lowered her hand, Callyx gasped and coughed for a few moments. His hands balled into fists as his rage instantly built up and the muscles that had shrunken over the lack of food and exercise popped out in his arms. "I want you to claim the role of Thanatos. In doing so you will execute the rogue Dark Hunters. Do you except?" Artemis lifted an eyebrow as she awaited his answer. Without thinking, Callyx agreed. His mind was overcome with so much anger towards them that he wanted to kill the Dark Hunters whether they were rogue or not.

Artemis teleported them both into a medium sized, white marble room with a stone arch that lead into a bathing room. It had a bed, training equipment, a long table topped with many types of food and a balcony over looking a forest. His eyes went immediately to the food. "Have your fullest. A servant will stop by twice a day and replace the food." Callyx darted straight for it and shovelled it into his mouth. Artemis appeared disgusted at his manners, so he slowed down and ate like a human being rather than a starved animal. Ironic since he was kept as one. "You will live here until I request you, which may be years from now." After a few moments of stuffing himself, he turned to find Artemis gone. It didn't matter though, he would wait until the end of the earth to enact his revenge against the one Dark Hunter he held vengeance over. He sent Dirce to the depths of Tartarus. Callyx will show no mercy.

A burning sensation started on his back, just below his neck. He ran into the bathing room and over to the mirror, his back to it with his head turned. A dark blue crescent moon appeared.

The mark of Thanatos. The mark of a Dayslayer.

"I am death." He whispered, "and _no one_ escaped death."


End file.
